Yours, Mine, and Theirs
by Agent R
Summary: FINISHED! Angela becomes pregnant, and a few days later, Topanga follows. Now Cory and Shawn (who're all sharing the same apartment) must prepare their wives, as well as themselves for the blessed upcoming events. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Yours, Mine, and Theirs  
  
Author's note (there's enough depressing stories of Boy Meets World, here's a numerous bundle of joy)  
  
"2 months and we're still unpacking, can you believe it?" Topanga asked.  
  
"All I can say is I've had a great time procrastinating," Angela laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it does make it more worth your time when you're living with your best friends," Topanga replied.  
  
"And they're happily married too, thank you," Angela added.  
  
"HONEY!" Cory and Shawn rammed into each other as they both tried coming through the front door at once.  
  
"Hey Cory, how'd everything go at work today?" Topanga asked.  
  
"It was marvelous, some guy came in and traded me a brooch worth $2,500 for a bear skin rug, I tell you, the things you see at a pawn shop, those poor fools, they have absolutely no clue!" Cory laughed.  
  
"And Shawn, how'd it go today at your job?" Angela asked.  
  
"Gift wrapping sucks," Shawn said.  
  
"Shawn!" Topanga said.  
  
"Well it does, as long as I'm working alone, today I had to gift wrap a Steinweigh piano, the thing had 62 teeth that bit me and 4 million wires trying to choke me," Shawn smiled.  
  
"And was that so horrible?" Angela asked.  
  
"Only because you weren't there to work on the other side of the store," Shawn said, "I miss seeing your smile every day at work."  
  
"That's so sweet Shawn," Angela said.  
  
"I know, so I got this made."  
  
Shawn pulled out a framed portrait of Angela, it was taken right after they'd gotten engaged.  
  
"That's lovely Shawn," Topanga said.  
  
"Yeah, and I got one of them too," Cory said, "with your picture of course."  
  
"It better be," Topanga smiled.  
  
"Angela, check it out, now whenever I want to see your face, I can just look at this picture," Shawn said.  
  
"That's real great Shawn, but what happens when the boss doesn't want you slacking off and turns the picture around?" Cory asked.  
  
"Way ahead of ya Cor," Shawn grinned.  
  
Shawn turned the frame around, the same picture showed at the other side!  
  
"That's amazing," Topanga said.  
  
"Yeah, you'll have to help me do that with mine," Cory said.  
  
"You know, this reminds me of when we were kids, and I was always jealous of you," Shawn said.  
  
"Shawn, surely you're not going to do that again, remember all the trouble you caused the last time?" Cory asked.  
  
*Flashback* Cory and Shawn are fighting in school about Shawn hanging with Harley and his gang.  
  
"Cory, look at your house look at your parents, look at mine, I know where I'm going to end up, just let me get there now!" Shawn pleaded.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"I was a real jerk back then," Shawn said, "thank goodness you were there to talk some sense into me."  
  
"It wasn't me, it was Turner, remember?" Cory asked.  
  
"Yeah, but he wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for you," Cory said.  
  
Just then, they heard music coming from the apartment next door.  
  
"What is that?" Cory asked.  
  
"Creep," Topanga said.  
  
"Beg pardon?" Cory asked.  
  
"The person next door is a real TLC fan, she has all 3 albums," Angela said.  
  
"They're jerks," Shawn said.  
  
"I like it," Angela said, doing a little dance.  
  
"As do I," Shawn smiled.  
  
"That reminds me," Cory said.  
  
Cory pulled out of his coat pocket a beautiful bouquet of flowers.  
  
"For you my darling," he said.  
  
"And I got something for you too," Shawn said.  
  
Shawn pulled out a small metalic box, inside of it was a bracelet spelling Shawn loves Angela.  
  
"I had it engraved today," he said.  
  
"This is nice, but what're they for?" Topanga asked.  
  
"It's the anniversary of the second month of our marriage," Shawn told Angela.  
  
"Us too," Cory smiled.  
  
"Cory, we didn't get married 2 months ago today," Topanga said.  
  
"I know, but Shawn and Angela are like a part of us, they get married, it's like we get married," Cory said.  
  
"Well Shawn, we didn't get married two months ago today either," Angela added.  
  
"So what? Everyday I'm with you is like an anniversary, it keeps getting better every time around," Shawn said.  
  
"Well, dinner's going to be ready soon," Topanga said.  
  
"Wonerful, steamed broccoli and corned beef," Cory smiled.  
  
"Fish and fries," Topanga replied.  
  
"Even better," Cory smiled.  
  
"And what's for dinner for us?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Fish and fries for you, and a cold ginger ale for me," Angela told him.  
  
"Something wrong?" Cory asked.  
  
"Just feeling a little fluish," Angela said.  
  
"Well, there is a cold going around," Topanga said, "could be you picked it up."  
  
"Well, you want we should try the Eskimo cure?" Shawn asked.  
  
"What's that?" Angela asked.  
  
"the healthy spouse cuddles up with the sick spouse until morning, and in Alaska, that's 3 months," Shawn smiled.  
  
"Shawn, keep it up, and you'll be sleeping in the doghouse tonight," Angela said.  
  
"We don't have a doghouse," Cory said.  
  
"I know, he can sleep with Dreyfuss down the hall," Angela replied.  
  
"That great big St. Bernard?" Shawn asked.  
  
"You gonna behave?" Angela asked.  
  
"Arf," Shawn held up his hands like paws.  
  
"That's more like it," Angela said.  
  
"Hey Shawn, you still glad that we married these two?" Cory asked.  
  
"Every day, Cor," Shawn replied.  
  
"That's sweet, Shawn," Angela said, "...I'm going to throw up."  
  
Angela got up and headed into the bathroom.  
  
"Well I know it was sappy, but I didn't think it was that bad," Shawn said.  
  
"I hope she's okay," Topanga said.  
  
"She's probably coming down with the flu, a guy at work got it today, he took off for the bathroom at 11, didn't come back for lunch, then he left downing a bottle of Pepto-Bismol," Cory thought.  
  
Angela came out of the bathroom with a relieved look on her face.  
  
"You okay?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Yeah....I just think I lost 7 pounds the hard way though," Angela sat down, "Shawn, I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight, it's closer to the bathroom."  
  
"Well okay, if that's what you decide, are you okay?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Yeah...I think I just got the stomach flu that's been going around," Angela said.  
  
End of chapter 1. 


	2. Getting the News

Getting the News  
  
"Morning Angela, sleep well?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Depends, you call getting up every other hour and throwing up a good night's sleep, then yes I slept well," Angela replied.  
  
"How's your stomach today?" Topanga asked.  
  
"What time is it?" Angela asked.  
  
"8:00," Topanga glanced at the clock.  
  
"Well, then my stomach's been just fine for the last 3 hours," Angela groaned.  
  
"Poor thing, maybe you should stay in bed today," Topanga said.  
  
"But I don't feel fluish at all, it's just my stomach, if this was the flu, I'd be exhausted, my throat would hurt, I'd be burning up...."  
  
"Not necessarily, you'd be surprised how many people come down with the flu every year and some of them don't even get a fever," Topanga replied.  
  
"Well anyway, it must've been something I ate yesterday, last night I went to the bathroom 7 times, 4 to throw up and 3 to GO to the bathroom," Angela said.  
  
"Maybe we should have Dr. Loomis come up here," Topanga said.  
  
"Forget it Topanga, I'm not having him examining me," Angela said.  
  
"Why not?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Topanga, you saw the Halloween saga, I am NOT having a guy named Loomis examining me, when for all I know, he could be after some psycho fruitbasket in a mask with a butcher knife," Angela replied, "....wait a minute, if it's 8 o' clock already, where's Cory and Shawn?"  
  
"They already left for work, Shawn was hoping you'd be better today," Topanga said.  
  
"I must be, I'm hungry," Angela said.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Scrambled eggs, toast, milk, bacon, sausages, waffles, French toast and hotcakes, now let's deduct to it what I CAN eat for breakfast," Angela said.  
  
"Are you really that hungry?" Topanga asked.  
  
"No...but I am hungry," Angela said.  
  
"Well, breakfast will be in a while, so you might want to go get cleaned up, you'll feel better if you do," Topanga said.  
  
"Thank you, Nurse Lawrence Matthews," Angela said.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Shawn, how's it going?" Cory asked.  
  
"I'm on my lunch break, best time of the day, Cor, you won't believe it, today, this guy wanted me to gift wrap a trombone," Shawn said.  
  
"So what?" Cory asked.  
  
"He told me not to make it convinient as to what it was, what was I supposed to do?" Shawn asked.  
  
"So what'd you do?" Cory asked.  
  
"Well I did the only thing logical, I heated it up, and bent it in half and wrapped it, I told the guy his brother would never guess what it was," Shawn said.  
  
"Well, I'm having a pretty good day, this woman came in and paid $30 for these Mary Rinehart books, she was a mystery writer and published tons of stories," Cory said.  
  
"I don't get it, Cor, what was so great about that?" Shawn asked.  
  
"The price on the books were only 75 cents!" Cory laughed.  
  
"Cor, can I see one of the books?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Sure, we just got them in today," Cory handed him one.  
  
"Cory, it says copyright 1915!" Shawn exclaimed.  
  
"So what?" Cory asked.  
  
"So, money wasn't worth back then what it is now, like...like that old movie, House on Haunted Hill, the $10,000 everyone was getting back then would be close to about $500,000 today. So, 75 cents back then, means you didn't really get that much of a difference in profits," Shawn said.  
  
"That's the last time I do business with a guy named Meriwoo," Cory said.  
  
"You mean Mer-ae-uo," Shawn corrected him.  
  
"Yeah......hey!" Cory said.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Topanga, come here, quick!" Angela said.  
  
Topanga came into the living room and realized Angela was crying.  
  
"Angela, what's wrong? Is something the matter?" Topanga asked.  
  
"No, I'm just so happy," Angela said, "I don't know what to say."  
  
"Well tell me why you're so happy," Topanga said.  
  
"Topanga, this morning, I went down to the store and got a home pregnancy test, look, it tested positive," Angela showed her.  
  
"Oh my God, Angela, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY! THIS IS GREAT!"  
  
"I know! There's just one thing," Angela said.  
  
"What?" Topanga asked.  
  
"How am I going to tell Shawn?" Angela asked.  
  
"Relax, Shawn is a very understanding person, he's going to be thrilled," Topanga said.  
  
"Good, then there's only one thing I want you to do," Angela told her.  
  
"What is it?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Stand in the middle of us," Angela said.  
  
"Oh Angela!" Topanga said.  
  
"I just don't believe it, I'm having a baby, I'm having a baby, I'm going to be a mother Topanga," Angela said.  
  
"I know, it's so exciting!" Topanga said.  
  
Angela and Topanga got up and started jumping up and down, holding each other in excitement, at that point, Cory and Shawn came in the front door.  
  
"Oh my God, Shawn, I told you...Topanga takes ONE aerobics lesson," Cory said.  
  
"Cory, Shawn, we've got big news!" Topanga said.  
  
"We've only been out of college for 2 months, surely we can't have a reunion already," Shawn laughed.  
  
"No, no, no, sweetie, it's this, it's a pregnancy test and it's positive, I'm having a baby!" Angela said.  
  
"You hear that, Cor? My wife is------HAVING A BABY?! Who, what where how, Angela, this is great!" Shawn said.  
  
Shawn and Angela joined hands and started jumping up and down, Cory walked over to Topanga.  
  
"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" Cory asked her.  
  
"Cory, isn't it great?" Topanga smiled.  
  
"Great? Great? My best friend and his girl have been married since the day after they graduated college, they can't be having a baby this early on, it's too soon!" Cory said.  
  
"Don't be silly Cory, couples have babies all the time," Topanga said.  
  
"Not in this house, they don't," Cory replied.  
  
"Well Cory, if that's the way you want it," Angela said.  
  
"Now don't be ridiculous, I love you 2, and I'm sure.....whatever bundle of joy pops up within 9 months, will be just as wonderful," Cory said.  
  
The next 9 days, Shawn tried to keep Angela off her feet, and Angela tried to keep Shawn out of the room that was going to be the nursery. She and Topanga picked through several patterns for wallpaper, boarding, picking out a crib, Angela, Shawn, Cory and Topanga had debates about names for the baby, and every day, Shawn awoke to Angela's morning sickness.  
  
"Am I ever gonna stop throwing up?" Angela asked.  
  
"Now, now Angela, they say that women who have morning sickness have easy deliveries," Topanga said.  
  
"Topanga, I've already put on 12 pounds, I had to have been pregnant for longer than I thought, there's no easy to it," Angela said.  
  
"My stomach must be feeling sympathy for yours, mine's aching," Topanga said.  
  
"You're probably hungry, I got so hungry today at lunch, I ate yours as well," Angela replied.  
  
"It's amazing how well Shawn is taking this, he's patient with you, he's working extra down at the store, then he comes back here and talks about getting the nursery ready early, why can't all men be that wonderful?" Topanga sighed.  
  
"Probably because, not all men are willing to work to keep their wives," Angela said, "I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?"   
  
"No thanks, Angela," Topanga replied.  
  
When Angela went into the kitchen, Topanga looked at the box the home pregnancy test came in, it was a special, 2 for 1, Topanga took out the other test strip and headed into the bathroom.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Allright Misses Minky, that's one umbrella, a boombox and a baby doll," Shawn said.  
  
"Did you remember to take the price tags off everything?" the lady asked.  
  
"All the time," Shawn replied.  
  
The lady took her packages and left, in came Cory.  
  
"Cor, what're you doing here? You get demoted to gift wrapper across the street, too?" Shawn asked.  
  
"No, I was wondering how you were taking the fact that you're going to be a daddy soon," Cory said.  
  
"Fine, fine, I can just hear my dad now, 'before you know it, you'll be up to your armpits in babies, all running around with calics and leather jackets, just like you always did'," Shawn said.  
  
"Well, I know this much, you're going to be a great dad to someone," Cory said.  
  
"Yeah, and with all my experience in gift wrapping, I have a funny feeling on who's going to be volunteered to change all the diapers," Shawn replied.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Cory said.  
  
"Cory, I have great news," Topanga came in.  
  
"I have great news for you too, sweetheart," Cory replied.  
  
"Mine's bigger," Topanga said.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Cory asked.  
  
"Let's not act like children, you go first," Topanga said.  
  
"Okay, I got a raise of $250 today," Cory said.  
  
Topanga let out a happy scream, "Cory, this is wonderful!"  
  
"Now, let's hear your great news," Cory smiled.  
  
"Okay, today, I took one of those home pregnancy tests like Angela, and it proved positive! I'm going to be a mother, Cory, can you believe it?!" Topanga asked.  
  
Topanga wrapped her arms around Cory, "aren't you excited?"  
  
"Honey, I can't find the words to explain this," Cory nervously replied.  
  
End of Chapter 2... 


	3. It takes 2

It Takes 2  
  
"I just don't believe it, I can't believe, I refuse to believe it, Shawn, my wife is having a baby!" Cory said.  
  
"Cory, relax, it's nothing to worry about," Shawn told him.  
  
"Nothing to worry about? Nothing to worry about? My wife is going to be having a baby in 7 months!" Cory said.  
  
"Nine," Shawn corrected him.  
  
"Whatever, Shawn, I'm going to be father, what happens if---if I make a mistake?" Cory asked.  
  
"Like what?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Like, one time when Eric was 4, my dad took him to the amusement park, and he rode on a roller coaster for 4 hours, what if something like that happens?" Cory asked.  
  
"Cor, you learn from your dad's mistakes so you know what not to do, take me for example, my wife's having a baby and I'm thrilled. And I grew up in a much stranger place than you," Shawn reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, but Shawn, you were normal in school.....I'm the guy who got a rat named after me to feel important...wound up dating my fiance's best friend, spent the whole evening in the garbage can once...got invited to a party you didn't because the host couldn't invite any cool kids...cheated on a test that got me into Mensa, then failed the next one...and wrote a report about you saying you were raised by wolves...what kind of life is that?" Cory asked.  
  
"Cory, if you think that's crazy, try living in a trailer park, in a trailer with 9 people, having a grandmother in the Witness Protection Program, an aunt who can out-belch the uncle, a half brother who's a thief, and a half brother who's a total dork, who do you think came out weirder?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I'm just getting worked up, right? Everything's going to be fine," COry said.  
  
"Of course," Shawn said.  
  
"Shawn," Cory said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to be a daddy!"  
  
Shawn and Cory screamed in panic and started jumping up and down, when Cory realized what they were doing.  
  
"What're we doing?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but you need cologne," Shawn replied.  
  
"Shawn, I know that the ladies are going through personal things, but why do WE have to sleep in the same bedroom?" Cory asked.  
  
"Because, Angela told me that for the time being, she'd prefer being with someone who is also going through the same experience," Shawn said.  
  
"Typical women, always going to the restroom together," Cory scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, and with Angela's morning sickness being all day, it makes sense why she moved into that bedroom, right next to the sink," Shawn said.  
  
"Hey Shawn, you hoping for a boy or girl?" Cory asked.  
  
"I don't really care, what I'm wondering is if Angela will have a multiple birth," Shawn replied.  
  
"A what?" Cory asked.  
  
"She can have anywhere from 1-4 kids naturally," Shawn said.  
  
"Oh boy, I wonder how many kids Topanga and I will have this go around," Cory sighed.  
  
"I'm guessing only one, maybe 2 at the most," Shawn said, "why? You got a problem?"  
  
"No...just nervous, this is going to be my first time being a daddy, you know," Cory replied.  
  
"Yeah, me too, but I think I'll do good," Shawn said.  
  
"Well, I know this much, I'm going to be happy no matter what it is, if it's a boy or a girl, or 1, 2, 3, or 4," Cory said.  
  
"Good, now let's get some sleep, we're going to really have to get to work on the nursery tomorrow," Shawn turned out the lights.  
  
Cory turned the lights back on and got up, "We?"  
  
"Yeah, we're going to have to make the nursery big enough for both our kids," Shawn said, "there aren't a lot of choice rooms in this apartment you know."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," Cory fell back down.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Topanga was getting ready to cook breakfast when Cory came in.  
  
"TOPANGA!"  
  
Topanga dropped the bowl on the floor, smashing it to pieces.  
  
"What is it, Cory?" she asked.  
  
"You shouldn't be up and around, it's not healthy," Cory said.  
  
"Yes it is, Cory, my doctor said that to really stay healthy, I should do most of the things I'd normally do, that includes working around the house, riding my exercycle 20 miles a day, and jumping rope," Topanga said.  
  
"Morning Cory!" Angela yawned.  
  
Cory turned to face Angela and saw that she looked like a bowling ball was in her shirt.  
  
"Good morning Angela, how are you?" Cory asked.  
  
"Awful, last night I went to bed looking normal, today I woke up looking like a potbelly stove," Angela complained.  
  
"Where's my favorite girl?" Shawn smiled.  
  
"Oh!" Angela groaned.  
  
"Are you allright?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I'm just wondering when, and if I'm ever going to get my figure back," Angela said.  
  
"Where'd it go?" Shawn asked, "You still look beautiful to me."  
  
"Oh darn!" Cory said.  
  
"What?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I forgot my tie, I'll be back in a minute," Cory said.  
  
"You know, I think Cory's really getting into this being a father thing, last night I thought I heard him practicing baby talk," Shawn said.  
  
"You really think he likes the idea?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Of course, you two have known each other for 20 years, if there's anybody better together than me and Angela, it's you and Cory," Shawn said.  
  
"Allright Shawn, I'm ready," Cory came in, with his neck tie wrapped around his neck instead of his collar.  
  
"Ready for what?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I gotta get to work early, honey, sorry I can't stay, but the boss will kill me if I'm late," Cory said.  
  
"But Cory," Topanga said.  
  
"No, no 'but Cory', I'll see you in a little while, goodbye honey," he kissed Topanga goodbye.  
  
Unfortunately, Cory repeated the 'goodbye honey' kiss with Shawn and Angela as well as he headed out of the apartment.  
  
"What was that about?" Angela asked.  
  
"I don't know, he's been acting strange lately, you'd think it was him going through the hormone hurricanes," Topanga replied.  
  
"Cory's just got issues...it's PDS," Shawn said.  
  
"PDS?" Angela asked.  
  
"Yeah, Pre-Daddy Syndrome, Cory's nervous about becoming a father because he realizes it's a 24/7 job, so, he's letting the stress and anxiety interfere with his everyday life as well," Shawn said.  
  
"Is he going to be okay? Or do we need to call 911 for a strait jacket?" Angela asked.  
  
"I don't know," Shawn replied.  
  
End of chapter 3. 


	4. Brother to Brother

Brother to Brother  
  
Cory had just opened up the shop and was going over a watch that was about 35 years old, it had chips of rubies and emeralds in it, he was guessing an estimate of how much it was worth when the bell above the front door rang.  
  
"Greetings and welcome to," Cory looked up, "Eric."  
  
"Cory!" Eric grinned.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Cory asked.  
  
"I came by to get this for the little lady," Eric held up a fancy white dress.  
  
"You sure it's her size," Cory said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I went by my size and subtracted 5 inches in the waist," Eric replied.  
  
"Okay," Cory took the dress, "Eric, I need help."  
  
"Okay, just let me know when you get ready to tie the bow," Eric picked up a magazine.  
  
"No, Eric, Topanga's going to have a baby," Cory told him.  
  
"And you?" Eric asked.  
  
"No, I'm not having a baby," Cory replied.  
  
"I mean are you okay with it?" Eric asked.  
  
"I'm thrilled, I'm finally going to be a father, but I'm also scared to death," Cory said.  
  
"Why?" Eric asked.  
  
"I just don't want to make any mistakes, you remember that time dad let you ride the roller coaster for 4 hours?" Cory asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, best day of my life," Eric said.  
  
"And how he always dragged us to the father/son games when we were little? And how he always came to school with the introduction.....'Heeeeeeeeere's the Grocer!' And every Christmas, we put up that crazy aluminum tree? I always felt terrible when he did those things, I don't want to make the same mistakes," Cory said.  
  
"Cor, you remember how horrible it was for you, you know you're not going to make the same mistakes," Eric told him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to be making new ones, worse than anything ever seen on My 2 Dads," Cory shrieked.  
  
"Cor, no parent's perfect, everyone makes mistakes when raising kids, and they learn from us and learn not to make the same mistakes, it's all part of the life cycle for humans. That, and trying to get married without having to wear our parents' wedding clothes," Eric said.  
  
"You know Eric, for the first time in your life, you're making sense, did you marry a brain surgeon?" Cory asked.  
  
"Na, I went back to college and studied psychology, I got my bachelor's degree last January," Eric said.  
  
"So.....how come I haven't seen you in the longest time?" Cory asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'm busy at my job, my wife's been having seizures every 4 months, I've never been invited," Eric said.  
  
"That never stopped you before," Cory said.  
  
"So what're you saying?" Eric asked.  
  
"I'm saying you would never freak in a situation like this," Cory said, "all my youth, I remember you always being so stress free, and I was always freezing."  
  
"So what's your point?" Eric asked.  
  
"I want to be like you," Cory said.  
  
"Cor, you don't want to be like me," Eric said.  
  
"Why not? You've turned out fine, all your life, you did just fine," Cory said.  
  
"Cor, I was an idiot!" Eric said.  
  
"No you weren't, you were a genius, you knew the natural key to making it, never worrying about petty things," Cory replied.  
  
"Cor, your wife is having a baby, that's not a petty thing, neither is getting married, or going to college, or getting a job you're serious about and you really care about. Cory, don't you see, all my life I made the wrong choices," Eric said.  
  
"How can you say that? You're fine!" Cory told him.  
  
"Yeah, now, that's because three years ago, after my first wife left me, I realized I'd done the wrong things all too often. Cory, don't you get it? Bev's leaving me was a wakeup call, I had to start taking control of my own life, I couldn't depend on Mom or Dad or Mister Feeny anymore. I had to depend on myself, all those years I thought I was doing something with my life, everytime I had a problem, I just wound up going back to them. But you Cory, you were always different from me, you were always getting yourself out of trouble, coming up with your own solutions. So don't you see? If you follow my footsteps, you'll fall into so much trouble you'll never be able to get out," Eric told him.  
  
"You did," Cory said.  
  
"Yes, because I started off troublesome, I came out better, you started off good, if you start making my mistakes, there'll never be the end of it. Cory, you have a wonderful wife, excellent friends, and you're going to have a great baby, but if you start making my mistakes, you'll lose it all," Eric said.  
  
"Eric, I don't get it, I thought I knew you, I recognized you as the perfect guy in school, you never did anything wrong," Cory told him.  
  
"Oh yeah, Cor? I remember the day you were born, I asked Mom and Dad if I could hold you, they said I wasn't ready, and then when I was nine and Morgan was born, I asked if I could hold her, but they said I wasn't ready. I always figured they never let me, because I figured I was never good enough," Eric said.  
  
"I never knew that," Cory replied.  
  
"Yeah well, now you know...look, I hate sob stories as much as the next guy so... I've got class in about an hour, how bout after work, I come by the place and see how you and Topanga are doing?" Eric asked.  
  
"Okay.......you know, Angela's pregnant too," Cory added.  
  
"She's married to Shawn, I should hope," Eric responded.  
  
"Yes," Cory nodded.  
  
"Good, I can't think of anyone else as good for her as Shawn," Eric said.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey hey! How about some love for the BIG Matthews man from campus?" Eric came in the front door.  
  
"Hi Eric! Cory, you did't tell me Eric was coming by!" Topanga said.  
  
"I didn't know myself until this morning," Cory replied.  
  
"Yeah, I swung by the pawn shop, found a nice dress for my wife and surprise...Cory just happened to be there," Eric said.  
  
"You're married again?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Yep, a nice lady too, named Rebecca," Eric said.  
  
"What's she do?" Topanga asked.  
  
"She's a pediatrician," Eric answered.  
  
"And what do you do?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I'm a teacher over at the grade school...but enough about me, how are you guys?" Eric asked.  
  
"We're doing fine," Topanga said.  
  
"Oh yeah, Topanga, I heard about you, how's the baby?" Eric asked.  
  
"He's coming along fine," Topanga said.  
  
"He? It's a he?!" Cory exclaimed.  
  
"The doctor says so, the fetus has a slower heartbeat like a boy normally does, so..." Topanga said.  
  
"And with me, the doctor can't even tell," Angela came out.  
  
"Angela hi! I heard about you too, how's the baby?" Eric asked.  
  
"Just fine now, it's when I eat I gotta look out," Angela told him.  
  
"Are you eating anything spicy?" Eric asked.  
  
"Not lately, why?" Angela asked.  
  
"Well, I don't want to sound rude, but if you eat anything spicy or with a lot of salt, you're going to be having morning sickness," Eric said.  
  
"Figures," Angela replied.  
  
"And also, for the best interest of the baby, it would also help if you stayed away from junk food for the rest of the gestation period," Eric added.  
  
"What are you? A part-time obstatrician?" Angela asked.  
  
"No, I've just been doing a lot of reading lately," Eric said.  
  
"Well Eric, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've gotta work on the nursery," Shawn turned around.  
  
"What're you working on?" Eric asked.  
  
"Typical wallwork, painting, wallpaper, boarders, that kind of stuff," Shawn explaiend.  
  
"I'll give you a hand," Eric told him.  
  
"No thank you, Eric," Shawn said, remembering what a baffoon he used to be.  
  
"No really, about a year ago I was working as an interior decorator, I specialized in nurseries," Eric said, "the couples were always so busy, they had the mother-in-law moving in, they were expecting the baby within a matter of weeks, so they hired me to finish it," Eric explained.  
  
"Were you any good?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Took about 28 jobs like that, every one worked successfully for me," Eric answered.  
  
"Okay, now the thing is....we don't know if it's a boy or a girl, so we're painting the walls blue, but not totally boyish blue, it's going to be like a light sky blue. But we have dark blue paint, so we're going to mix in white paint to get the light blue we want..."  
  
"Got it, you get the rollers and the brushes, I'll start mixing the paint," Eric said.  
  
"What just happened here?" Angela asked Topanga.  
  
"I think Eric's starting to be helpful," Topanga nervously replied.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Nursery Under Construction

1 Nursery, Under Construction  
  
"Eric, what're you doing?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Nothing," Eric replied.  
  
"You've been mixing that paint for 45 minutes, what's taking so long?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Is this close to the right shade?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yes it is, thank you, now, get a roller and let's get going," Shawn said.  
  
"If I got one of my wife's hair rollers, we could get these walls painted a lot faster than with these teeny tiny things," Eric smirked.  
  
"So, how long you been married this time?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Few months, I've really wanted to get around to seeing you guys but something's always come up," Eric said.  
  
"I wish the rest of Cory's family could be like that, every other day, we get a phone call from them, once a week they come visit, every 3 days they send postcards, every end of the month, they send home videos," Shawn told him.  
  
"You thought my mom was bad enough like that, just wait till she finds out Topanga's pregnant, she'll go crazy," Eric said.  
  
"How do you mean?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I mean, every time Topanga answers, Mom will want to talk to the baby," Eric said.  
  
"It's just a fetus, Eric," Shawn said.  
  
"I know, that's the problem, she's going menopausal these days and she's still got motherly hormones!" Eric replied.  
  
"I wouldn't know," Shawn said, "..........so, how come we don't see you on the weather anymore?"  
  
"Wasn't for me....some time ago, it came to me, all my life, I always wanted to take a simple job cuz it was the easy way out.....then it hit him, life's not easy, you gotta do what you REALLY want to do, not what you think is easy or what other people want you to do," Eric said.  
  
"Allright, but there's still a problem, how come you're smart now?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Oh come on!" Eric laughed.  
  
"Na, really, I miss the occasional you making a fool of yourself, come on, once for old times," Shawn said.  
  
"Allright, allright........Yesterday, I got a call from Mister Feeny, who said he was in Santa Fe, and I told him I always wanted to visit the French reviera," Eric said.  
  
"Good to have you back," Shawn replied.  
  
"Now what? We wait till the paint dries, or we put on a new coat, or what?" Eric asked.  
  
"Now we let it dry for a while, then we put on the wallpaper on these two walls," Shawn said.  
  
"Okay, I'll mix up the paste," Eric said.  
  
"Good to have you back," Shawn mumbled, "Eric, they make wallpaper paste these days."  
  
"That store bought stuff isn't as good as scratch," Eric said.  
  
"Yeah, you're the way I remember, just don't overdo it," Shawn warned him.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Okay, now we slide section A to intersect with section C," Topanga read.  
  
"Hold it!" Cory said, "what the hell am I supposed to do with Section B?"   
  
"That doesn't come along until we reach Section G," Topanga said.  
  
"DAHHHHH!" Cory screamed.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Eric asked.  
  
"Cory's trying to put the crib together," Topanga answered.  
  
"It's devil's work Topanga, whoever invented THIS crib was trying to torture people!" Cory said.  
  
"No he didn't, you've got the pieces upside-down," Angela pointed out.  
  
"I knew that!" Cory lied.  
  
"Cory, I'd love to stay and help but I have to get started on dinner," Topanga said.  
  
"Great, what're we having?" Eric asked.  
  
"Mashed potatoes, roast beef, and green beans," Angela replied.  
  
"I'll call my wife and let her know I'll be late, where's the phone?" Eric asked.  
  
"In the bedroom," Shawn answered.  
  
"How appropiate," Eric replied.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
After dinner, Shawn and Eric went to put wallpaper up in the nursery, Cory and Angela got started on the crib again, and Topanga started to clear the table when she got a phone call.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Topanga!"  
  
"Hi Mom, how's it going?" Topanga asked.  
  
"There's something wrong," Amy said.  
  
"What is it?" Topanga asked.  
  
"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Amy asked.  
  
"Mom, that's amazing, how did you know?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Easy, that's exactly the way I sounded when I was pregnant with Eric......how far along are you?" Amy asked.  
  
"Just a few days.....Angela's been pregnant for about 2 weeks though," Topanga replied.  
  
"You're still living in the same apartment with them?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well there's nothing wrong with it, there's plenty of room, and we're getting along fine," Topanga started.  
  
"That's good, that's good, I was just wondering.........How's Angela?" Amy asked.  
  
"Not so well, she keeps having morning sickness and she's put on a lot of weight suddenly......strange but it hasn't happened to me," Topanga said.  
  
"There are some women who just don't get sick, and the ones who really have it have easy birth, just remind her of that," Amy said.  
  
"Okay," Topanga said.  
  
"And there's one more thing," Amy said.  
  
"What?" Topanga asked.  
  
Amy asked Topanga for a favor...  
  
"No mom, you can't talk to it," Topanga said.  
  
Amy pleaded with Topanga.  
  
"Allright..."  
  
Topanga held the receiver on her stomach, at that point, Eric came in.  
  
"Is that Mom on the phone?" he asked.  
  
"No its not a genius, that's Eric, Eric's here....allright, hold on," Topanga handed the receiver to Eric.  
  
"Hi Mom! How's it going?...That's great....I'm fine, I'm a school teacher now......that reminds me, how's Morgan?.......That's great, and Gabrielle?"  
  
Anymore they just addressed the youngest boy by his middle name, by now they were used to it.  
  
"That's great too!..........No Mom I'm fine, no I'm not living with Cory, Topanga, Shawn and Angela, I just dropped by to see them.......okay, well I hope to see you soon.......you what? Okay, I'll come by tomorrow and see it, okay, you wanna talk to someone else? Okay, bye!" Eric hung up.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Allright Eric, now we just have to put up the boarder and we're done for the night," Shawn said.  
  
"Allright, what design do you have for the boarder?...........Clowns at the circus......Angela pick this out?" Eric asked.  
  
"No, I did.....figured it would be nicer than what I looked at as a baby," Shawn replied.  
  
"Yeah well, you've already got one better than the trailer, here you actually got walls," Eric said.  
  
"So, what'd Misses Matthews say about Morgan?" Shawn asked.  
  
"You heard?" Eric asked.  
  
"It's pretty hard not to in this house," Shawn explained.  
  
"She said that Morgan's going to be graduating in a few months....imagine, my little sister, is graduating," Eric said.  
  
"Yeah, how you did is still beyond us," Shawn laughed.  
  
"I sure hope when she does graduate, I'll be able to attend," Eric said.  
  
"Well, I don't think they'd have it on a day you're teaching," Shawn replied, "so, you and your wife thinking about kids?"  
  
"No, she's sterile," Eric replied.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Shawn said.  
  
"Okay, it's just that I was kind of hoping that one day I'd be a good dad," Eric said.  
  
"Well, if I ever have trouble with my kid, I'll be sure to call you in," Shawn said, "and Cory, you can be sure he's going to need your help as well."  
  
"I guess if I can't be a daddy, uncle and godfather will do," Eric replied.  
  
"We'll be glad to have you," Shawn said.  
  
Eric looked around the room and realized the extreme progress they'd made.  
  
"At the rate we're going, we'll have it finished in no time," Eric said.  
  
"You sure you're up for coming back tomorrow?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Oh sure, tomorrow's the weekend, I'll be able to come over early and help you put down some carpeting," Eric said.  
  
"Why put down carpeting?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Because, when your kid starts trying to walk, they're going to be falling down," Eric said, "I remember, Cory must've done it 6 times a day."  
  
"And you?" Shawn asked.  
  
"18."  
  
"Well, it was good having you," Shawn said.  
  
"Allright, I better get going, but I'll be back tomorrow," Eric said.  
  
"Goodbye!" Everyone said.  
  
Shawn showed Eric the way out and shut the door.  
  
"What a fruit loop," Shawn said.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. GrandParental Visit

Grand-Parental Visit  
  
8:00 came the next morning and there was a knock at the door.  
  
"MOM!" Cory exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Cory! Topanga, Shawn, Angela...how is everybody?" Amy asked.  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"Where's Dad?" Cory asked.  
  
"He had to stay at home, someone has to be around and keep an eye on Morgan," Amy said.  
  
"Isn't she coming?" Shawn asked.  
  
"She's out with the flu, Shawn," Amy replied.  
  
"Sorry to hear that," Shawn responded.  
  
"Well she's doing better, I told her about you and the babies, I think that perked her up a bit," Amy said.  
  
"I'll bet she's just too gosh darn excited about being an aunt," Cory said.  
  
"She's taking it well, but Gabrielle is a bit confused," Amy explained, "so, where's Eric?"  
  
"You mean he didn't come with you?" Angela asked.  
  
"Hey everybody, I'm here!" Eric came in the doorway.  
  
"Eric, where were you?" Amy asked.  
  
"Hi Mom! I got stuck in the elevator between the 3rd and 4th floor," Eric explained.  
  
"What happened?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Some old couple was bickering on which floor to stop at," he said, "hey Angela, I did some thinking the other night, what's one thing you need for a nursery?"  
  
"A crib?" Angela asked.  
  
"Well yeah but......I'll be back in a second."  
  
Eric went out into the hall and dragged something in.  
  
"What is it?" Topanga asked.  
  
"It's a miniature set of swings for the kids, you know, small baby swings, strap them in and they don't go real high, just back and forth a bit, I thought it would come in handy if I got a multiple set seeing as how you two are probably going to deliver around the same time," Eric explained.  
  
"You sure this is still your brother?" Topanga asked Cory.  
  
"When I first saw him again, I thought aliens kidnapped him, but apparently, this is just a side of Eric NO one's ever seen before," Cory said.  
  
"Eric, you've lost a lot of weight!" Amy noticed.  
  
"Oh yeah, I was reeeeal stumpy in college, put on a good 30 pounds by the end of the 4 years. Took a while, but I finally slimmed down, lost 23," Eric said.  
  
"Well, we are so proud of you!" Topanga said.  
  
"Oh yeah? How come you didn't mention it last night?" Eric asked.  
  
"We didn't notice between you painting the nursery, having dinner, putting wallpaper up in the nursery and leaving," Angela said.  
  
"Isn't it a bit early to be working on the nursery though? I mean, the regular gestation period is 9 months," Amy said.  
  
"But some babies come earlier, and we don't know how far along Angela and Topanga really are, and we're going to be doing so much working the next few months, we don't want the kids to move into an unfinished nursery," Cory said.  
  
"Which reminds me, I was doing some thinking about what you said Eric, about putting down carpeting so they won't fall and get hurt, so I called a couple of professionals to do it, they said they can get the job done in a couple of hours," Shawn said.  
  
"Really?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yeah, all we need to do is move the furniture," Shawn answered.  
  
"How much is this going to cost?" Amy asked.  
  
"It's not important," Cory said.  
  
"It is too, you have 2 babies on the way, you need all the money you can save...I'm going to pick up the charge for this one," Amy said.  
  
"Mom, you don't have to," Cory said.  
  
"That's right, I don't have to, but I want to, and besides, I'm doing it partly because I'm going to be a grandmother, and that's my job, when parents say 'no', grandmothers get to tell kids 'yes'," Amy said.  
  
"That reminds me, Mom, you got to talk to the kids last night, could I have a word with them?" Eric asked.  
  
"Sure, they say a baby should come to recognize voices while still in the womb," Topanga said.  
  
Eric chose to speak with Topanga's baby first.  
  
"Hello fetus, when you're ready, come out and meet us," Eric said.  
  
"You've been watching Lifetime again, haven't you?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Just the Nanny and Golden Girls," Eric answered.  
  
"You know, if the people are coming to put down a carpet, we better get to work, they could get here pretty soon," Angela said.  
  
"Good idea, I'll get the dresser, Shawn, you get the table, and Eric, you get the trunk," Cory said.  
  
"And I say we go out to eat," Angela said, "I'm starved."  
  
"That's natural, have you gotten any strange cravings lately?" Amy asked.  
  
"No, but my obstatrician said that's just for movies and television," Angela replied.  
  
"I always had some strange craving when I was first pregnant, of course, that was with Eric...Cory, it was a little odd, Morgan and Gabrielle were just fine," Amy said.  
  
"Did you have morning sickness?" Angela asked.  
  
"3 times, each time was great in the end, it was always an easy birth, Gabrielle there was a little trouble with, but as you can see, he's just fine these days," Amy said, "that reminds me, I brought over a home video from last week, we can watch it before those people come."  
  
"Great, I was wondering what's been happening this month," Cory said, as he put the dresser down.  
  
For 3 & 1/2 hours, they saw Morgan bringing home straight A report cards, Gabrielle learning to read and write, and putting together a castle and complete kingdom with his building blocks, Alan bringing home larger paychecks than he used to make, the family throwing a retirement party for their neighbors of 13 years, and they edited in a video postcard from Mister Feeny, who was on honeymoon in BoraBora with his new wife, Samantha. Everyone had been to the wedding, but Mister Feeny had been sick for a while, so they weren't able to go on honeymoon right away...  
  
After Shawn sent the men to work on the nursery floor, they decided to go out for a couple of hours for a good time. They saw a movie and went out for lunch, then came back, Amy paid the men for their work, and they started working on the baby furniture.   
  
"Crib," Topanga read.  
  
"Check," Cory answered.  
  
"Changing table."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Baby swing."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Toy box."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Playpen."  
  
"Check."  
  
"High chairs."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Why do you have high chairs in here?" Shawn asked.  
  
"There're only staying in here until we decide where to put them in the kitchen," Topanga replied.  
  
"Well, I've had a great time, but I really should be going," Amy said, "goodbye Topanga, goodbye Cory, goodbye Eric, goodbye Shawn, goodbye Angela, good luck with the babies."  
  
"Mom, you are coming back, aren't you?" Cory asked.  
  
"Oh yes, I just mean that sometimes, women have problems before the full gestation period is up," Amy replied.  
  
"Well, we're going to the doctor's tomorrow to see how everything's going, goodbye Mrs. Matthews!" Angela said.  
  
"Goodbye," Amy stepped out.  
  
"Eric, are you going too?" Cory asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have to, I told my wife I'd be gone for most of the day, but she's going to bite my head off when I get back, so I better get a head start, bye guys!" Eric called.  
  
"It sure was good having them here," Topanga said.  
  
"Yep, but I'm glad they're gone now," Angela said, "Cory, you have a wonderful mother, but sometimes she gets on my nerves with all of her information on being a mother."  
  
"She gets that way, she always gets excited when someone's expecting...Once our neighbor Mrs. Waters, got pregnant, she threw a baby shower and invited every female in the neighborhood," Cory explained.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted, goodnight Shawn," Angela said.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Same here Cory, goodnight."  
  
"Good night!"   
  
Everyone went their ways for the night, Shawn was in bed reading a book when Cory came in.  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"Reading "How to Plan the Perfect Family", I know rightaway the title's a big lie, but it might give us a few pointers," Shawn said.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I can't wait until I become a father," Cory said.  
  
"I'm pretty excited myself, I wonder what our families will be like in 8 months," Shawn said.  
  
"Forget 8 months, I wonder what our families will be like in a few years," Cory thought.  
  
"Maybe we should sleep on it," Shawn turned out the lights.  
  
"Not a bad idea," Cory said.  
  
End of chapter 6. 


	7. Infantry Vision

Infantry Vision  
  
That night, Cory fell into a rather interesting dream...  
  
~April, 2009~  
  
Cory and Topanga's son, Andrew, was in the living room playing with Shawn and Angela's son, Jason, while they spoke in the kitchen.  
  
"Jason is such the little pleasure," Angela said, "I'm thankful every day that we have him."  
  
"Well, we're glad for Andrew, too, you know," Cory replied, "I mean after all, he was our first."  
  
"First?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Yes, didn't Cory tell you? I'm pregnant again, with quintuplets," Topanga answered.  
  
"Quintuplets?" Angela asked, "Topanga, that's great, but doesn't your back hurt?" Angela asked.  
  
"Not yet...in any case, I'm used to it, besides I don't mind, any good mother would know that what comes out of it all is more important than what they endure for nine months," Topanga said.  
  
"Well Cor, I hate to break it to ya, but I beat ya to it again," Shawn said.  
  
"What?" Cory asked.  
  
"I'm having septuplets," Angela said.  
  
"SEPtulets?" Cory asked, "Shawn...."  
  
"It's 7 kids, Cory," Shawn said.  
  
"I always wanted a big family that stayed together, and now it looks like I'm going to after all," Angela said.  
  
"Well isn't that something? That's exactly what we wanted too," Topanga said.  
  
"And the best part is we're always going to be the first ones to know," Cory added.  
  
"One of the few advantages to living in the same apartment as your two best friends who are married," Shawn said.  
  
"That reminds me, Cory, tomorrow we're going to have to find a baby-sitter," Topanga said.  
  
"Baby-sitter? How come?" Cory asked.  
  
"I'm going up to see my mother and Angela has a doctor's appointment," Topanga said.  
  
"And you didn't include us on your schedules?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Well, it's not really like a 2-in-love thing, it's mainly business," Angela said.  
  
"Well Topanga, don't worry about a baby-sitter, we'll stay and watch the kids, right Shawn?" Cory asked.  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Allright then, it's settled," Topanga said.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The next day, Topanga left to see her mother and Angela left for the doctor's, Cory and Shawn were left watching the boys and they decided to get started on lunch for them.  
  
"Okay you 2, we'll go make the sandwiches, you stay here and keep out of trouble, understand?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Yes," the boys agreed.  
  
However, no sooner had Cory and Shawn left, the boys got up and made their way around the room, Andrew started climbing up the bookcase and Jason picked up the telephone and started dialing numbers...  
  
"I don't know about you, Shawn, but I'm having the time of my life being a daddy," Cory said.  
  
"No arguing there, it's great," Shawn said.  
  
"Yeah, I remember the day Andrew was born, that was hainous, getting to the hospital, getting checked in, finding a doctor in time...but it was worth it," Cory replied.  
  
"Don't I know it? I remember a few months before Angela delivered, I watched every movie I could find that involved being a parent...Look Who's Talking 1 & 2, She's Having a Baby, Coneheads, and Rosemary's Baby," Shawn said.  
  
"Well, we better go find the boys," Cory said.  
  
They headed into the living room, and Cory saw Andrew on top of the bookcase just in time to catch him as he fell off.  
  
"Hi daddy!" the boy exclaimed.  
  
"Andrew, what are you doing?" Cory asked.  
  
"Jason, get off the phone," Shawn told him, "what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Playing a song," Jason answered.  
  
Jason hopped off the chair and ran off, Shawn picked up the receiver and heard an Asian man yelling.  
  
"What happened?" Cory asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think my son found out what Bruce Lee's number is," Shawn hung up the phone.  
  
Cory looked around and realized the boys disappeared again.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Cory asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we better find them before our wives get back," Shawn said.  
  
Jason and Andrew had dragged some furniture in front of 2 doorways and were playing war, they wree throwing everything they could get their hands on at each other, mostly foam balls. Cory and Shawn found them and got in the middle of the firing range, and got pelted with 20 foam balls. As soon as the kids ran out of ammo, Shawn and Cory grabbed them and headed back into the kitchen. And at that exact time, in came Angela and Topanga.  
  
"What's going on here?" Angela asked.  
  
"I....I.....I.....I"  
  
Apparently Cory couldn't find the right words to use, he kept mumbling those words in his sleep, until someone threw cold water on him.  
  
"LIFEGUARD LIFEGUARD! HELP HELP! I'M DROWNING! I'M DROWNING! HELP HELP! AH! AH! HEEEEELP!"  
  
After that, Cory felt stupid, he woke up and saw Shawn and Topanga standing over him, and Shawn with an empty vase in his hand.  
  
"What happened?" Cory asked.  
  
"That's what we'd like to know," Shawn said.  
  
"You were sounding like a broken record," Topanga said.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Oh Shawn!" Cory threw his arms around his neck, slightly choking him, "I dreamt that we were parents!"  
  
"That's lovely Cory, but I'm afraid I only think of us as friends, so would you mind letting go of my tonsils?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Cory said, "but Shawn, we were dads, and we got left alone with the kids one day, and they raised hell all over the house!"  
  
"So does this mean you've changed your mind on being a father?" Topanga asked.  
  
"No! No! I want to be a father, I want to be the best, you see, I acted that same way when I was little, so I'm going to know how to think when the kids start goofing up," Cory said.  
  
"Well I appreciate that Cory, I have a feeling had I married anyone else, they'd be hammering me to get an abortion," Topanga said.  
  
"Why?" Cory asked.  
  
"You know how it goes, most men these days don't want to take the time to settle down, or take responsibilities for what they do, you however are one of the few good men."  
  
"He's not in the army, Topanga," Shawn said, "although when our in-laws move in, it will be a war zone."  
  
"What?" Cory asked.  
  
"My error, if they decide to move in, I still haven't told Angela's father that we're all living in the same apartment, so he thinks it's just the two of us, well, if he comes around once the baby's born, he'll be in for a big surprise," Shawn explained.  
  
"I'm going back to bed, I'm exhausted, see you in the morning," Topanga kissed Cory goodnight.  
  
"Good-night!" Cory fell down in bed.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Come on Cory, get up," Shawn said.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," Cory came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Why're you up so early?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about how much the medical bill's going to be when we go to the hospital," Cory said.  
  
"Cory, how bad could it be?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Shawn, if you have to have your wife in the neo-nursery section, each baby costs a million dollars," Cory said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Do you hear me laughing?" Cory asked, "I've been talking to my boss down at the pawn shop, I think I know a way we could make some extra money."  
  
"How?" Shawn asked.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Cory, this is ridiculous," Shawn said.  
  
"No it isn't," Cory said.  
  
"It is too, who needs a gift wrapper in a pawn shop?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Just wait and see, a lot of the times when people come in here and get something fancy, it's a gift for someone, you'll see..."  
  
In came an elderly lady, she looked around and found something to her interest.  
  
"One wind-up nightingale," Cory said, "do you need it wrapped?"  
  
"Yes....it's a present for my husband Bernie, but I'm afraid that with my crooked thumbs, I just can't do that anymore."  
  
"Well, for an extra $6, my associate, Shawn Hunter the 40 fingers, will have it wrapped for old Bernie with a bow and card to go with it."  
  
"It's a deal," the lady said.  
  
Well, wrapping up a mechanical duck isn't the easiest thing, but Shawn managed to get it done.  
  
"Thank you, sonny," the lady said.  
  
"Pleasure doing business with ya, ma'am," Cory told her.  
  
A few seconds later, up came a blonde woman in a casual business suit.  
  
"Did I just hear that lady saying you gift wrap your items here?" she asked.  
  
"You bet, you find something that needs wrapping, we'll cover it for a slight additional fee," Cory said.  
  
"How much for these books?" she asked.  
  
Cory opened the flap to see what they were.  
  
"Ahhhhhh, Mary Rinehart, these books sell in here for about $9 each," Cory said.  
  
"Okay, how much for wrapping?" the lady asked.  
  
"$5.50," Shawn answered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So is this a present for your mother or something?" Cory asked.  
  
"No, it's for my niece, she's a big mystery fan," the lady said.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
By the end of the day, Cory and Shawn were exhausted, Cory was working at the pawn shop, and Shawn was currently moonlighting at his regular place AND the pawnshop.  
  
"So Cory, how much extra money do you think we made today?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Well let's see, about 7 people came in and had you wrap what they bought, and we charged between $5 and $7 per person, so that equals..."  
  
"Approximately 40+ dollars," Shawn said.  
  
"And that was just today, but listen, don't tell the wives, this is going to be a real surprise," Cory said.  
  
"Right," Shawn said.  
  
In came Topanga and Angela with dinner.  
  
"Why're we eating in the dining room?" Cory asked.  
  
"We have to use it sooner or later, or else, what's the use of having it?" Angela asked.  
  
"Good point," Shawn said.  
  
"So, how was work today?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Great, I sold 4 of those Mary Rinehart novels, which always sell in that store...2 mink furs, a pool table, a set of champange glasses, and a crystal ball. I tell you, a pawnshop is any thrifter's Heaven," Cory said.  
  
"What about you, Shawn? How was your day?" Angela asked.  
  
"I gift wrapped 5 teddy bears, a whole set of china, 2 computers, 17 bottles of perfume, and 9 blouses," Shawn said.  
  
"So how was your day?" Angela asked.  
  
"Okay, I got a $40 increase," Shawn said, slightly looking at Cory.  
  
Cory figured, the less the girls knew about Shawn moonlighting, the better, however, he had a feeling before the 9 months was up, they'd both be moonlighting beyond their beliefs. 


	8. Moonlighters Anonymous

Moonlighters Anonymous  
  
"Cory, if we're going to be able to afford the deliveries, we're going to have to start moonlighting," Shawn said.  
  
"Okay.....here's a job, wanted chefs..."  
  
"No good, people at restaurants work for $2.13 an hour," Shawn said.  
  
"Boy, when it comes to talent, there's just no accounting for taste," Cory said.  
  
"I know......here's one, wanted gravediggers...good salary..."  
  
"No, no, no, too, too morbid," Cory said, "hey, here's one..."  
  
"What is it?" Shawn asked.  
  
"How did you do in art in school?" Cory asked.  
  
"Depends, drawing, sketching, sculpting or painting?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Spray painting, it looks like," Cory said.  
  
"Sounds good to me, what do we gotta do?" Shawn asked.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"This wall spreads for 25 feet, and it's put in a very observant area, everybody passes by here when they're on their way to work, to school, etc," Eddie Johnson, a local resident, told them.  
  
"So what's the job?" Shawn asked.  
  
"We got a lawsuit crazy woman on this block, she's about 70 years old, and she'll sue anybody for anything, she says this wall's too ugly to look at, and it's disrupting the neighborhood...So, if we can get it fancy looking, maybe she'll shut up, but no one on this block has any.......artistic skills for this...So, if you 2 can come up with something, and get it done before the end of the year...We'll pay you well for your work," Eddie said.  
  
"Who's we?" Cory asked.  
  
"We is the neighbors, and myself, we've all chipped in, and if you can do something with this wall, we'll be glad to pay you $900," Eddie told them.  
  
"$900?" Shawn asked.  
  
"End of the year? You think it'll take that long?" Cory asked.  
  
"No, but that old bat said if something wasn't done with it by the end of the year, she'll take us to court because we're keeping it up," Eddie answered.  
  
"25 feet across, and fairly 14 feet high," Shawn measured.  
  
"What in the world are we going to put on this?" Cory asked.  
  
"I have an idea, but I think the bill for the paint will equal close to our pay," Shawn realized.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Matthews!"  
  
"Yes Mister Pendelsmith," Cory said.  
  
"What happened to that pool table that was here, yesterday?" Mister Pendelsmith asked.  
  
"Somebody bought it," Cory answered.  
  
"For how much?" Mister Mendelsmith asked.  
  
"178 dollars, sir," Cory answered.  
  
"That table was marked for $230! And the difference is coming out of your paycheck! Do you understand!?"   
  
Cory got up and saluted as Mister Pendelsmith walked off.  
  
"Yes sir, Doug Neidermyer," he said.  
  
"Hey Cory, how's it going?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Fine, except the ROTC sergeant from Animal House is my new boss apparently," Cory said.  
  
"What'd he do?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Cut $68 from my paycheck because I sold a pool table for less than he wanted," Cory said.  
  
"Where's he going?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Out to lunch."  
  
"Perfect, right time for me to open up gift wrap shop here," Shawn said.  
  
Shawn jumped behind the counter and put up wrapping paper, ribbons, bows and cards, Cory put up a sign that read 'Get Gifts and Wrapped, 1 hour today'.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Shawn, how are you?" Cory asked.  
  
"I'm exhausted, my fingers are numb, I wrapped 13 books, 3 Chinese vases, an exercycle, 4 clocks, 7 cameras, and 2 keyboards...Now I've gotta get back to my other job," Shawn said.  
  
"Yep, but you made close to a hundred dollars," Cory said.  
  
"And it'll be worth it, when Angela has that baby, I want her to have the best medical care money can get, the best....well, I better get back to my mother job before the boss hangs me by a bad bosses' day tie," Shawn replied.  
  
Shawn left, and not a moment too soon, shortly afterwards, Mister Pendelsmith came back from his lunch break.  
  
"Well Mister Pendelsmith, what'd you do for lunch?" Cory asked.  
  
"I ate, you pinhead! Anybody come here? I noticed some things are missing," Mister Pendelsmith said.  
  
"Yeah, they did, but they didn't give me too much for it, but I figured, we're getting rid of it at least, I mean, pretty soon, every business on this block is going to hell, right?" Cory asked.  
  
"Sooner or later, those guys over by the Preceint are just like the Mafia, ain't hardly anything in town they don't own, before you know it, they'll be knocking down the whole block for a new business," Mister Pendelsmith replied.  
  
"And if they're just like the Mafia, they'll never get caught and they'll cheat millions off of Wallstreet," Cory added.  
  
"Exactly, now get back to work," Mister Pendelsmith told him.  
  
"Right....."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Well Cory, how was your day?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Okay, except I got a $68 deduction from my paycheck," Cory answered.  
  
"What happened?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Mister Puddlesmyth found out I sold a pool table for that much less than he wanted," Cory said.  
  
"What's his problem?" Angela asked.  
  
"He's just a cheapskate, there's this large business in town, and he figures he better make all the money he can in that store, because soon, they're going to be knocking down the whole block for a new business to add to it," Cory answered.  
  
"Well, you know what they say about business muscling in, do it till you drop," Angela said, "or is that pinching someone?"  
  
"Either way, the guy's a fruitcake," Cory said.  
  
"Well, don't let him get to you, bosses can be intimidating," Topanga told him.  
  
"I know, Mister Pendelsmith's really a nice guy, it's just the stress of being run out of his business, that store's been in his family for 32 years, he'd hate to see it go...I'd be the same if someone threatened to tear down our old wilderness survival store or something," Cory said.  
  
"So, what's for dinner?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Lasagna," Angela replied.  
  
"Old habits die hard," Shawn mumbled, "you do know if you eat something like that, you'll be up all night with your stomach, don't you?"  
  
"I don't see what it matters, it doesn't matter what I eat, I'm always up with this stomach...at least, in a few months, it'll be all over..."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"$23 for paint cans, Shawn, this job better be worth it, because this isn't even going to last us for the first 10 feet across," Cory said.  
  
"$900, Cory, just think how much better off we'll be knowing we have that money to fall back on," Shawn replied.  
  
"I know, but this whole idea of moonlighting job after job after job, it's just starting to get on my nerves," Cory said.  
  
"Well, you better get used to it, because come a few months, we're going to be fathers...And when that time comes, we're going to need all the money we can get and that's exactly what these jobs are for....they're for our family..."  
  
"Allright, now run this by me again, what're we going to do with that wall?" Cory asked.  
  
"Well, that's not going to be any 10 minute job, and since the whole neighborhood sees it everday on their way to work, school, etc. I think we should make it something that's worth the look."  
  
End of chapter 8. 


	9. Getting over the Wall

Getting over the Wall  
  
"Cory, where're you two going so early in the morning?" Topagna asked.  
  
"For a little morning jog, right Shawn?" Cory asked.  
  
"Yeah, we figured we might as well get in shape too, when the babies come, we're going to have to have excellent metabolism to keep up with the kids," Shawn added.  
  
Cory and Shawn slipped down to the grounds and headed over to the wall.  
  
"Shawn, I don't know about you, but I just can't believe that we studied for four years for these crummy jobs, what's wrong with us?" Cory asked.  
  
"Ain't any good jobs in this town lately, Cor, I've checked, every job that we could do, or that pays good money, is already taken," Shawn said.  
  
"Maybe we should've stayed in Philidelphia," Cory suggested.  
  
"I've checked, there's even less good job openings back there," Shawn said.  
  
"Well......I made a few phone calls last night, found out our medical insurance will help some in the delivery bill......But still, I'd like to have plenty of money to provide for my family, I read somewhere, about this grandmother, who's taking care of her 8 grandchildren because their parents were killed in a car accident, and they all live in a 2 bedroom house, and she can barely afford food for them....I don't ever want to be in that kind of predicament, Shawn, you know?" Cory asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know....I want my kids to have better than I did," Shawn replied.  
  
"Which is why we better get this wall done," Cory said.  
  
"Yep, we're going to work on this thing every morning until it's done, and no one will see it until then," Shawn said.  
  
"Where are we going to find a tarp big enough for this?" Cory asked.  
  
"I know a guy," Shawn replied.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Mister Matthews!"   
  
"Yes sir, Mister Pipperfendel....Poodleskirt, Puddlesmuf, Pundelsmitch,"   
  
"Pendelsmith you idiot! What're you doing sleeping on the job?"  
  
"I'm sorry, my wife's having a baby, and..."  
  
"I have no time for your petty details, get ready to take over, I'm going to lunch," Mister Pendelsmith said.  
  
"Yes sir," Cory said.  
  
Cory waited until Mister Pendelsmith left, then he put up the sign again, Shawn slipped in with his gift wrapping supplies and waited for the customers.  
  
"7 snowglobes, 15 books, 2 art kits, 8 comic books, a cheap Polaroid camera, and how much did that make today?" Shawn asked.  
  
"$87, you better get out before Mister Pendelsmith gets back. If he finds out we're making extra money and he's not getting a cut in it, he's going to throw both of us out," Cory told him.  
  
Shawn left, and come 3 minutes later, Mister Pendelsmith came back in.  
  
"Any customers while I was gone?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir, however, the pay isn't very good," Cory said.  
  
"No business in this part of New York pays good, but we've gotta settle for what we get, could be worse," Mister Pendelsmith said.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh my stomach, I tell you Topanga, if this keeps up, I'm going to be living in that bathroom," Angela told her.  
  
"Really? I feel fine."  
  
"How can you feel fine when you're on an exercise bike riding for 20 miles?" Angela asked.  
  
"I don't know, you know, Cory's parents are really getting weird. Amy I can understand, this is her first grandchild, but Alan.....he went with me to the doctor's yesterday, and when he said the fetus should come to recognize everyone's voices, do you know what he said?" Topanga asked.  
  
"What?" Angela asked.  
  
"He said 'hello fetus, when you're ready, come out and meet us'...like father, like son, huh?" Topanga asked.  
  
"You think that's bad, my father came by when I went to the doctor's and he said the fetus was slouching," Angela said.  
  
"What it must be like having a father in the army," Topanga laughed.  
  
"Well it's not all it's cracked up to be, you know," Angela told her.  
  
"I know, I remember meeting Cory's dad for the first time, he was scary, he jumped out from behind the wall and yelled 'ooga booga', it was scary when I was 2, even scarier now," Topanga replied.  
  
"Well, I can't wait until I'm a mother, cuz I know I'm going to be great," Angela said.  
  
"Me too, Cory and I have been talking about having kids for almost 5 years," Topanga got off the bike.  
  
"Shawn and I haven't even been married for 5 months and we've talked about kids," Angela replied.  
  
"Do you care if you get a boy or a girl?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Yes...I hope it's a boy or a girl," Angela grinned.  
  
"You know what I mean," Topanga said.  
  
"So do you, you saw that documentary on people born half man, half woman, can you imagine talking to one of those when puberty hits? Now that I mentioned that, how would one of those go through puberty?" Angela asked.  
  
"Well that's easy, one side would have a breast and the other wouldn't, and one side would go through menustra....I see your point," Topanga said.  
  
"What about you?" Angela asked.  
  
"Cory's really hoping it will be a boy, but I'm really hoping it's going to be a girl instead, do you think that makes me a bad parent?" Topanga asked.  
  
"No, I read in a magazine, you shouldn't feel bad about not always wanting a boy, and even if you get one, you should be glad you're fertile at all...in the same article, I read a letter from a woman who said 'I wouldn't wish infertility on anyone, it's the worst punishment'. I guess that's if you're a woman, if you're a man, the worst punishment is, you know," Angela extended her leg into the air, right about where a man's belt would be.  
  
"I guess that's what Norm MacDonald meant in "Dirty Work" when he said 'note to self, forget about fathering children'," Topanga laughed.  
  
"Topanga, we're saying everything except what's on our minds," Angela said.  
  
"I know, I'm scared," Topanga said.  
  
"Me too, I've never been pregnant before, I don't know if I'm going to be able to make it through the delivery," Angela said.  
  
"So am I, but you know what, Angela, you're lucky, the women who get sick have an easy delivery, all I've had is indigestion and a backache...Who's to say how I'm going to do?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Hi honey!"  
  
Cory and Shawn rammed into each other as they tried to get in the doorway again.  
  
"Is everything allright?" Cory asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, we've just been talking about the delivery," Topanga said.  
  
"Topanga, are you going into labor already?" Cory's eyes bugged out of his head.  
  
"No, we're just talking, right Angela?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're just getting pre-parental jitters, I guess," Angela said.  
  
"Well, I can say this much, the next few months are going to be no easy task, but we're going to get it done," Shawn said.  
  
"That's right, and you know why?" Cory asked, "Because we're a family, and family doesn't drop family for anything, right Shawn?"   
  
"Not unless the CIA gets a say in it," Shawn replied.  
  
"Exactly..."  
  
"I better go get started on dinner, hope you're hungry, Cory," Topanga said.  
  
"As always..."  
  
Since Cory and Shawn had started moonlighting, they'd been on their feet all day and came back with twice an appetite.  
  
Cory hadn't told Topanga this, he hadn't even told Shawn, but come tomorrow, he'd be working 3 jobs, he only hoped he hadn't picked out a dead end. 


	10. Private Eyes

Private Eyes  
  
"Cory, what're you doing to your camera?" Shawn asked early the next morning.  
  
"Making sure the thing still works, I haven't used it since you and Angela got married," Cory said.  
  
"Why're you making sure it works? The babies aren't due for at least 6 months," Shawn said.  
  
"I've taken a 3rd job, this one's for the papers," Cory said.  
  
"Court papers?" Shawn asked.  
  
"No, newspapers," Cory said, "they're short a photographer, he got caught in an explosion while working on a story about a meth lab, so I took the job."  
  
"How much they paying?" Shawn asked.  
  
"$100 a story," Cory said, "I catch the story that goes with the pictures, I give the story to the editor, and the editor pays me for the pictures and the stories," Cory explained.  
  
"When do you do this job?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Easy, you see, I have to get pictures in by the end of the day, and from the pawn shop, I can get all sorts of eye views of trouble, news, action, stories, money!"  
  
"Cory, you're getting a little crazy," Shawn said.  
  
"Shawn, I'm just going crazy, Topanga's hardly even a month along and I'm going crazy, how am I going to get by the next 8 months?" Cory asked.  
  
"Slowly but surely," Shawn replied.  
  
"Cory, where're you going so early?" Topanga asked.  
  
"To work, the boss has some new hours that we have to come in and move things before we can open the store, I'll see you later, honey," Cory kissed Topanga as he headed out.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Just wait until I get a story, it's going to be in the headlines for miles to come, I'll show those people at the press a thing or two...If only they paid me more for the stories," Cory grumbled.  
  
As Cory was heading to work, he tried to think what the odds were of something happening and him getting it in photographs. It had to be a good story, a burglary, fire, kidnapping, massacre, rescue, he just knew it had to be something that would grab people's attention. Just then, something hit Cory, and he stopped in his tracks, and he realized he came across an opportunity for his first story.  
  
"Now this will get people's attention," he grinned.  
  
Cory got the camera in focus and snapped the pictures.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"So why aren't you telling me the story you got?" Shawn asked, as he reunited with Cory at the wall.  
  
"I told you, you wanna know the story, you're gonna have to read it for yourself when it comes out, I don't want to ruin the surprise," Cory said.  
  
"Well where's the money?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Shawn, I don't get paid until the end of the week," Cory said.  
  
"Cory, I hate to tell you this, but if you do a job like this and don't expect at least half up front, odds are the job's a dead end," Shawn said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cory asked.  
  
"You're not getting credit for the pictures, or the story, the editor is, and they're not going to pay you until the end of the week?" Shawn asked.  
  
"By then, I'll be $500 richer, Shawn," Cory told him.  
  
"Providing you get the money," Shawn reminded him.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Topanga, I just had an idea," Angela said.  
  
"What?" Topanga asked.  
  
"If after we give birth the first time, we can't do it again, I say we shouldn't make our kids the only child type, you know what'll happen if that happens," Angela said.  
  
"Yeah, they'll get spoiled rotten and grow up only thinking of themselves, which is why we should go through this at least one more time," Topanga replied.  
  
"Yeah, but if after the first time, we go sterile, I have an idea, we can adopt a couple of kids," Angela said.  
  
"I thought about that, there's no adoption agency or orphanage anywhere in this part of town...It's all abortion clinics...I just don't get how someone could do that to a baby that's already alive," Topanga said.  
  
"I don't know how they can say the baby isn't alive in the mother's stomach, my kid...every night after dinner, it stands on its head," Angela replied.  
  
"Are you serious?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Yeah, what? Yours doesn't?" Angela asked.  
  
"No, but I keep getting a pain in my back," Topanga said.  
  
"Topanga, I hate to tell you, but I think we got premature acrobatics," Angela laughed.  
  
"Wonderful, if they are, we can throw together a jungle setting for the birthday parties," Topanga responded.  
  
"Yeah, and they'll be jumping around like monkeys," Angela laughed, "or worse, chimpanzees, gorillas, orangutans, or baboons!"  
  
"Don't make me laugh, Angela, I'll have an accident," Topanga reluctantly laughed.  
  
"Join the club, yesterday I sneezed and had an accident...I guess that's what happens when you have an extra 7 pounds of water inside of you," Angela said.  
  
"Angela, how do you know it's 7 pounds of water?" Topanga asked.  
  
"I don't, I'm guessing from how squishy my stomach feels, and not where it's sticking out," Angela replied.  
  
The phone rang, Topanga got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Hi Topanga!"  
  
"Morgan! Are you better?" Topanga asked.  
  
"I'm doing better, I heard about the babies, I'm real excited for the both of you," Morgan said.  
  
"Thanks, Morgan."  
  
"Where's Cory? I want to ask him something."  
  
"He's at work, is there a message?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Yeah, I want to know if there's a chance I'll be able to come up around the time of the delivery, I want to get a chance to see the babies as soon as possible," Morgan said.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great, we'd love to have you, all of you," Topanga said.  
  
"Great, I better go, my throat's starting to get sore again," Morgan said.  
  
"Okay, Morgan, bye-bye!" Topanga hung up.  
  
"What'd she want?" Angela asked.  
  
"She asked if she could come up around the time of the delivery," Topanga said.  
  
"Well, that's about 7 & 1/2 months for me and about 8 for you," Angela said.  
  
"Hi honey!" Cory came in.  
  
"Hi Cory!"   
  
"Where's Shawn?" Angela asked.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Shawn said, "and I'm stuck in the door again!"  
  
Shawn laughed as he wiggled through the doorway and hugged Angela above where the baby had 'moved in'.  
  
"How was your day at work?" Angela asked.  
  
"Wonderful, yours?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Don't get me started, I've been in that bathroom 8 times already today," Angela sighed.  
  
"Cory, how was your day?" Topanga asked.  
  
"It was great, I don't know what it was, but I had a real pick-me-up today at work," Cory said.  
  
"What was it? A shirley temple or a margarita?" Topanga asked.  
  
"No no no, there was just something to it all that really changed my day," Cory said.  
  
"And we'll find out tomorrow," Shawn muttered.  
  
"Shush!" Cory replied.  
  
End of chapter 10 


	11. Read all About it

Read All About It  
  
5:00, Shawn came through the front door with the daily newspaper.  
  
"Shawn, what're you doing?" Cory asked.  
  
"Just trust me, okay?" Shawn muttered.  
  
"Hey Shawn, what's up?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Just reading a hot story in the newspaper, read all about it, read all about it, check it out."  
  
Shawn handed Topanga the newspaper, there was a story on the front page that really grabbed her attention.  
  
"Downtown New York residents are working together to build an orphanage, due to the rise of abandoned children, and children whose parents are no longer able to care for them or have died. Mayor Scott Tuckwiller says the streets that have become full of abandoned children have gone on for too long," Topanga read, "it's time to do something about it, and we're the people for the job. The St. James Orphanage is expected to be complete and in full progress by early January 2003. Sister Mary Jane Hoffman says this project will result in a loving home for many homeless children...Story and photos taken by Cory A. Matthews? CORY! You're working at the newspaper now?"   
  
"Well just part time, I see an event, I snap a few pictures and I give them the story behind the pictures and get paid $100 a story, WHILE maintaining my job at the pawn shop," Cory said.  
  
"Did you get the money up front?" Topanga asked.  
  
"No, I get a weekly paycheck," Cory said.  
  
"Cory, doing the job and giving the story to the editor isn't exactly the smartest thing," Topanga said.  
  
"That's what I said," Shawn said.  
  
"But Topanga, you saw it for yourself, they said 'Story and photos taken by Cory A. Matthews', how can I NOT get paid?" Cory asked.  
  
"I don't know, but you better make sure you get paid...but Cory, how long can you hold this job as well?" Topanga asked.  
  
"It's not all that hard, I got that story on my way to the pawn shop," Cory told her.  
  
"Shawn, have you been moonlighting too?" Angela asked.  
  
"Well.....yeah, on the lunch hour, Cory's got me a job gift wrapping stuff at the pawn shop while the boss is out," Shawn said.  
  
"Is that why you've been coming home so hungry every night?" Angela asked.  
  
"No, I've been coming back so hungry because I have to run from my job to the next and back," Shawn replied.  
  
"Don't you guys think this is a bit too much? I mean, I'm sure it's not going to be this expensive," Topanga said.  
  
"Maybe not, but we just want to be sure, besides, there's nothing wrong with having a little extra money on the side, is there?" Cory asked.  
  
"I guess not," Topanga said.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Cor, ready for the lunch hour," Shawn set up the things for gift wrapping.  
  
"Hey Shawn, check out these pictures I got today," Cory said.  
  
Cory put down several pictures of the neighborhood.  
  
"So what?" Shawn asked.  
  
"So, I caught a crime in action today, by the police!" Cory told him.  
  
"Cory, do you need to see a doctor?" Shawn asked.  
  
"No Shawn, I listened in on everything, you see, this guy got so drunk, he told this cop to F off, and the officer started beating on him, this took place, bright and early this morning, around 7:20, the officer said they pulled him over at 7:13, gave him a test and he passed. And they said this took place over on 10th Avenue, the police got word of him passing by for wreckless driving on 14th Avenue and chased him, someone made a call for an ambulance at 7:28 reporting him being beaten up, they said a pedestrian made the call from the alley way over on 15th Street. However, the pictures show that the police chased this guy from 8th Avenue to 10th Avenue, he was so drunk he couldn't drive away, letalone pass a test, they pulled him over at 7:20, beat him up and took off, and whoever made the call did it at 7:35, and did it from 14th Avenue because there is no telephone booth in the alley. Don't you see? I've got a whole case here!" Cory said.  
  
"I don't get it," Shawn said.  
  
"The police claim they pulled him over for wreckless driving, gave him a sobriety test and he passed, then he started acting stupid and they didn't beat him. But the pictures tell an entirely different story," Cory said.  
  
"I get it, and when Topanga goes into labor, if you keep up work like this, the baby will be lucky if it does have a father," Shawn told him.  
  
"Come on, let's get to work, the boss won't be gone long," Cory told him.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Angela, it's for you!" Topanga called.  
  
Angela went in the kitchen and took the phone, "hello?"  
  
"About face! How do, young lady."  
  
"Hi daddy!" Angela said.  
  
"What's this I hear about you being pregnant and not even telling your own father?"  
  
"Well it was supposed to be a surprise," Angela laughed.  
  
"How long?"   
  
"Sixteen years, that way when you found out, the baby could drive you to the 'home'," Angela told him.  
  
As Angela spoke to her father, Topanga let Cory and Shawn in.  
  
"Where's Angela?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Talking to Sergeant Moore, he just found out about the b-a-b-y," Topanga said in a low voice.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, you're keeping this u-n-d-e-r the t-a.....ble," Cory said.  
  
"No, I just don't want him to hear us speaking," Topanga said.  
  
"Hey Topanga, check out the latest story your sweetheart got in the papers," Cory handed Topanga the recent newspaper.  
  
"Let's see.........George and Samantha Feeny, returning from their honeymoon, announce that they will be opening up a senior citizen's center down at 172 Ardmark top of the........Cory, this is the address to the youth center we worked in when we were in college," Topanga read.  
  
"I know, they tore it down a few months ago and put up a comic book store, but it went out of business, Feeny decided they couldn't leave it empty, so he and his wife decided to take some money out of their social security and do it over for a center for the senior citizens...you know, a center where the kids don't drop them off after they have a stroke," Cory replied.  
  
"I don't believe it, they tore down our favorite old hangout," Angela said.  
  
"Yeah, of course, it's not like anything could've been done, one night it caught fire from an enormous amount of grease in a frying pan and.....anyway, it was pretty much a shell when they got through so they tore it down, and put up a store," Cory explained.  
  
"Why did they go out of business?" Topanga asked.  
  
"They didn't have a good choice of comics in it, nobody bought them and they had to file for bankruptcy," Cory said.  
  
"Well, what're they doing in New York?" Angela asked.  
  
"They moved, they decided their home was too big since there were no children, or anything, so they moved into a duplex down here," Cory explained.  
  
"Why did they do that?" Shawn asked.  
  
The front door swung open, in came George and Samantha with a silver cart, like they used in hotels for room service.  
  
"Because we wanted to be closer to 4 of our 5 favorite pains the neck," George explained.  
  
"Mr. Feeny! What're you doing here?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Well," Samantha said, "we just got back and moved down here, and we heard about the babies, so we decided to come down and see how you were doing."  
  
"And bring you a fruitbasket," George said.  
  
"George, there's 2 fruitbaskets," Cory told him.  
  
"I know, one's for you, and one's for Shawn and Angela," George replied.  
  
"How are the expecting mothers?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Fine, Mrs. Feeny, how are you?" Angela asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine, still putting 20 miles on my stationary bike," Samantha said.  
  
"That reminds me, what did you used to do in your day, Mrs. Feeny?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I was a gym teacher and a gardener, if you want something to be done with that hedge downstairs, I'll crank up the chainsaw and..."  
  
"That's okay!" Cory assured her, "We like that hedge the way it is."  
  
"Well, we just thought we'd come by and see how you all were doing, come on George, we have to unpack," Samantha told him.  
  
"Goodbye, and best of luck with the babies," George told them.  
  
"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Feeny!" everybody called.  
  
End of chapter 11 


	12. Visiting the Center

Visiting the Center  
  
Cory's story on the police and the junkie held the headlines for one day, but New York was talking about him for days, he caught all sorts of stories the next couple of weeks, fraud insurance policies, shoplifters, pedistrians slashing people's tires, the enforcement of new recruits on the police force, the opening of a chain of daycare centers, some of which Angela and Topanga were considering when their little bundles of joy were older.  
  
"It's times like this I enjoy the experience I had when we caught Janitor Bud sneaking out to the tracks," Cory said, "Vanessa Smart, a former entertainer at the Magic and Madness Theater, was arrested Thursday morning on several counts of fraud. For 3 months, she requested early social security and unemployed checks, due to a reported back strain, which led to numerous cases of seizures and spasms. She complained it was from numerous straining jobs of learning different dancing techniques and helping move the equipment during the closing of the Theater every night. She was caught at 9:00 AM, Thursday, helping her brother-in-law Todd Vernon, move his grand piano into a U-haul, and was arrested shortly afterwards. She has posted bail of $5,000 and will be awaiting a trial November 7th. Story by Cory A. Matthews."  
  
"Yeah, and since we know the job's actually paying, I'm hoping you'll be able to stay on it," Topanga said, "I mean, if that's what you really want."  
  
"Topanga, are you kidding? This whole life of getting stories and pictures, it's exciting, it's like being a detective, you know, if I keep up my experience, one of these days, we could be an actual case of 21 Jump Street," Cory told her.  
  
"And today, you're going to get a story on the opening of the senior citizen's center, right?" Angela asked.  
  
"You bet, I got my camera right here," Cory picked it up, "new film, no lense cap, and perfect for zoom."  
  
"Well then, let's go," Shawn said, "I wanna see how Feeny does running the place."  
  
"Right, one more story for the daily reporter," Cory said, "and one more paycheck going towards the fund for our little bundle of joy."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
They got to the center and right away, they couldn't believe it, most centers they'd seen, you could tell from the outside of the place what it was, this one looked like a normal building.  
  
"Excuse me," an old man came up to Topanga, "are you here to see someone?"  
  
"No, our neighbor owns the place and we wanted to come down and see how it's going," Topanga replied.  
  
"Just wondering, we got a fox trotter here who has a remarkable resemblance to you," the man said.  
  
"Shawn, look at these people, they're so healthy and active, not like you see in a retirement home," Angela told him.  
  
"Yeah, they must watch the Golden Girls and get ideas from Sophia," Shawn looked around.  
  
"Hey Mister Feeny, how's it going?" Cory asked.  
  
"Fine, just fine, you?" Feeny asked.  
  
"I'm doing good, I wanted to get a story for the paper about the center, how's business?" Cory asked.  
  
"Mister Matthews, when you open a center like this, you don't do it for the money, all the years I lived next door to you, I worked, planted, had a flower garden, I want to keep the people our ages active, otherwise the old age, does kick in," George explained.  
  
"So what do the people around here do?" Cory asked.  
  
"Well they don't just watch movies and talk like in other centers, they get around, they live, there's an exercise room with stationary bicycles, treadmills, and senior citizens aerobics' classes, Tuesday and Friday nights, they get together and have parties, they dance, talk, have fun, they're allowed to leave for certain amounts of time," George explained.  
  
"What do you mean for 'certain amounts of time'? This is just a center," Cory said.  
  
"It's not just a center, Mister Matthews, for some of these people, it's a home," George told him, "I specialized the archeteicture for this time around, 12 of the people you see here have moved in and been dropped off. But they won't fade away slowly, we'll see to that."  
  
"Well what do you mean by certain amounts of time?" Cory asked.  
  
"Say they want to go out for a walk, they can, if they want to go across the neighborhood for a cappuchino, they can, go shopping, go to a show, they can, they just have to advise us when they're leaving," Geroge told him.  
  
"Wow Feeny, I guess this is the kind of place you'd like to stay in when you get older," Cory said.  
  
"I'm never going to end up in a place like this, Mister Matthews," George told him, "I intend to work here until I die, which could be about 20 or 30 more years."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Topanga and Angela were getting acquainted with some of the women residents.  
  
"As time grows by, you'll learn to enjoy pregnancy, it means your life's aiming to get better," one woman said.  
  
"And as time goes by, you'll learn what not to eat so you won't be sick," another advised them.  
  
"And take it from me, don't sit on your fanny all day while pregnant, get out, jump rope, ride a bike, run a mile, exercise is good, you'll need the strength for when carrying your baby around another way," an even older one said.  
  
"And, when they're first born, you should either keep the crib in your room, or sleep with the child in your bed, that way, they'll learn where to come when they're uneasy," another advised.  
  
"And do be sure to get them out, babies need plenty of fresh air," another said.  
  
"This is New York, however clean it is, is the best they're gonna get."  
  
"Excuse us," Angela said.  
  
She and Topanga headed over to the other side of the room.  
  
"They must've had a LOT of experience with babies in their days," Angela said.  
  
"I guess they know what they're talking about," Topanga thought.  
  
"Yeah, but if they mention being in the delivery room, I'm outta here," Angela told her.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Come a few days, the story was in the paper, See the Senior's Center, George and Samantha Feeny greet 60 senior citizens Tuesday, 12 of which are currently living under the staff's care. As the pictures tell us, it is no regular center, for some it is a home, others, it gives them something to do with their retirement. In a brief interview with Mr. George Feeny, he explained "I opened the center so the retired citizens won't settle into old age and their energy fades away". As we can see, the seniors living here aren't under 24 hour surveliance in the building. "If they want to get out they can, all they have to do is inform us where they're going before they leave," Samantha Feeny explained. The center has a lounging room to view movies and catch up on current events with visitors, an exercise room, a well stocked cafeteria, and a game room including table tennis, air hockey, Foos ball, and pool tables. The center also contains a miniature library for the elderly book worms' every need. It is guessed that there will be a lot of happy elderly people coming soon.  
  
"The story is wonderful, and these pictures are great," Topanga told Cory.  
  
"Look, here's one of us," Angela pointed, "Widows Spencer, Grayson, and Davidson, and spinsters Martha Kay, Lewis Day and Agatha Gacy give motherly advice to 2 expecting women, Topanga Lawrence Matthews and Angela Moore Hunter."  
  
"Hear that?" Shawn said to Angela's stomach, "you're famous already."  
  
"Cory, how're you going to top a story like this?" Topanga asked.  
  
"I don't know, but when opportunity strikes, I'm gonna take it," Cory said.  
  
"That's for sure," Shawn said.  
  
"Who knows? With this second job, by the time the babies come, we'll probably be as filthy rich as the Howells," Cory told them.  
  
"We'll be better than that, our money goes to the medical staff at the hospital, the Howells' were so rich, they couldn't do ANYTHING with their money," Shawn laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go make dinner," Angela got up.  
  
"Wonderful, what're we having?" Cory asked.  
  
"Chicken pot pie," Angela replied.  
  
"Hey Cory," Shawn whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's not forget our OTHER job, the one down at the wall."  
  
"I remember, I remember, I think I know how to finish it, it's not going to be fast or easy, and it's going to take a lot of thinking, but I think I know just how to make it suitable for the neighborhood," Cory said.  
  
End of chapter 12 


	13. One Small Step for Man

One Small Step for Man  
  
As the months went by, Topanga and Angela made more plans for their little bundles of joy, they kept getting opinions on mothering from the women down at Feeny's center, Cory and Shawn kept to their jobs, even though Cory's reporter career almost got him killed at one point.  
  
One time, he was getting home late from work when he heard a ruckus up the road, turned out that a bunch of hooligans had robbed someone's house blind while they were out, Cory got the pictures, and when he heard police sirens heading their way, he decided to hide out until they came. However, when he ran, he got into a very uncomfortable situation, the robbers had started their car, and almost hit Cory, he just fell on the hood and jumped off. He stayed in the bushes for a few minutes until they left, but when he found out the police got them, he continued the story, and come 2 days, it was 'another fine story in news from Cory A. Matthews'.  
  
Eric had made it part of his schedule to come by and visit weekly, always with the best of wishes for the whole family.  
  
One time, he decided to bring his wife Rebecca over, she'd been extremely busy lately and most of the time couldn't come when Eric visited. However, she was able to get a few weeks off and decided to come by and meet the in-laws.  
  
"Rebecca, this is Cory, Angela, Shawn and Topanga," Eric introduced them.  
  
"Nice to meet you Cory," Rebecca shook Shawn's hand.  
  
"He's Cory," Shawn told her.  
  
"My mistake Angela," Rebecca said.  
  
"SHE'S Angela!" Shawn pointed.  
  
"My mistake, where we live, we see so many cross dressers, one gender turned another after surgery, and all that, you just never know what to expect," Rebecca told him.  
  
"Rebecca, this is my brother Cory and his wife Topanga, remember I told you about them?" Eric asked.  
  
"Oh yes, how are they doing?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Rebecca, they're right here," Eric told her.  
  
"I meant the babies," Rebecca replied.  
  
"I got a feeling they're doing better than we are," Angela said, "they keep us up all night while they probably rest."  
  
"So how far along are you?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"I'm 7 & 1/2 months along, and Angela's close to 8," Topanga said.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
There was a knock at the door, Cory went to see who it was, and he was in for a surprise.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Morgan! Gabrielle!"   
  
"And Grandma Matthews too!"   
  
Cory got stuck in a family embrace, so Shawn came up front to take everyone's bags.  
  
"Hello folks, I'll be your bellhop for the next 10 minutes, just follow me, no pushing or crowding and thank you for choosing the Matthews and Hunter resort," Shawn laughed.  
  
"We're only going to stay here for a couple of days," Bernice said, "we don't want you kids going out of your ways."  
  
"Nonsense, Grandma, come on in, we're sorry but the apartment's a bit small," Cory said.  
  
"However, that won't be a problem for too long, the tenants next door are moving out and our den has a back door leading into their kitchen, so maybe if we're lucky, when they move we can rent out their space as well," Angela told them.  
  
"Cory, we don't care how small it is, we came up to see you guys," Alan said.  
  
"Have you been getting our home movies?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes, Mom."  
  
"And letters?"  
  
"Yes, Mom."  
  
"And the postcards?"  
  
"Yes, Mom."  
  
"And the"  
  
"Mom, to save us all this trouble, why don't you just move in when the Grokees leave?" Cory asked.  
  
"So Rebecca," Angela said, "Eric tells us you're a pediatrician?"  
  
"Yes, let me tell you, it doesn't matter what time of the year it is, to a parent, it's always flu season. Every other day I see kids coming in sick as they come, there's just never any rest, somewhere, someone's child is always coming down with it," Rebecca replied.  
  
"No kidding? It doesn't make sense, if doctors and scientists can come up with a cure for cancer that's poison and can still kill them, then why can't they come up with a cure for the flu?" Angela asked.  
  
"No one knows," Rebecca told her.  
  
Everyone kept talking and getting acquainted with one another for hours, after being introduced to Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Angela, Amy, and Gabrielle, Rebecca was confused amd dizzy.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Well Rebecca, how did you like dinner?" Eric asked.  
  
"It was.....different, what exactly was it?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Vegetarien lasagna," Eric told her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a knock at the door, Topanga answered it, it was George and Samantha.  
  
"Hi Mister and Mrs. Feeny, what're you doing down here?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Again," Cory added.  
  
"We came to see George's 3rd favorite student, we heard he was visiting today," Samantha said.  
  
"Right here, Mister Feeny," Eric stood up.  
  
"What's with all this Mister? I'm not a teacher anymore, I've loosened up, call me George," he said.  
  
"And call me Samantha, I haven't been called Mrs. in so many years it's uncomfortable," Samantha told them.  
  
"Oh, it's you again," Bernice said, "that nasty teacher who failed my grandson."  
  
"It's YOU!" George realized, "you're the one who drove your Winnebago into my yard."  
  
"Grandma, it's fine, Mister......George is an okay guy now," Cory said.  
  
"Well, I suppose we can let bigons be bigons," George said.  
  
"Okay, but if you try or say anything stupid, I'm looking up your address and I'm putting my automobile into high gear!" Bernice said.  
  
"So how is everyone?" George asked.  
  
"We're still hanging in if that's what you mean," Alan said.  
  
"Alan, good to see you, what're you doing here?" George asked.  
  
"We came by to visit our family," Amy answered.  
  
"And what a time it's been, but Rebecca, I do believe we should be going," Eric started.  
  
"Oh you can't go down there, it's starting to rain," Samantha said.  
  
"That's okay, my windshield wipers work.."  
  
"No, it's not that simple, Eric," George said, "we're expecting heavy rain tonight, heavy winds, awful lightning, maybe even hail, didn't you check the weather?"  
  
"Yeah, this afternoon before we came," Eric told him.  
  
"Well no wonder," Samantha said, "that report only came on about an hour ago."  
  
"Well we can't have you go out in weather like that, you all can stay here with us, no matter how long it takes for the weather to clear up," Cory said.  
  
"Cory that's wonderful, but what about the sleeping arrangements?" Topanga asked.  
  
"No problem, we can just stay out here on the hide-a-bed," Bernice said.  
  
"All of us?" George asked.  
  
"Well, we do have some sleeping bags and cots and blankets down in the storage room, we can bring them up," Shawn said.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea to me, let's go bring them up," Amy said.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
It had been a while since the storm died down, Angela sat up in bed and turned on the light.  
  
"What time is it?" Shawn asked.  
  
"1:15," Angela said.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I have a stomachache," Angela told him.  
  
"Is it the same one from dinner?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what's thr problem?" Shawn asked.  
  
"The aches are 5 minutes apart," Angela told him.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Cory, wake up," Topanga shook him.  
  
"What is it?" Cory turned on the lights.  
  
"Cory, I think I'm going into labor," Topanga told him.  
  
Shawn and Cory jumped out of bed, notified the hospital and grabbed Topanga and Angela, and headed for the front door.  
  
"Cory, what's going on?" Alan asked.  
  
"The Missess-es are going into labor!" Cory exclaimed.  
  
Everybody got up and helped them rush Angela and Topanga to the hospital.  
  
End of chapter 13 


	14. One Giant Leap for Family

One Giant Leap for Family  
  
While the Matthews and the Feenys awaited the final verdict, Shawn and Cory couldn't figure out how this had happened so early, Topanga and Angela were still too early to have healthy babies, or were they?  
  
"Allright, let's do this, are you 2 staying for the deliveries?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes, we're their husbands, and we're not going anywhere until after our kids are born," Cory said.  
  
"Very well," the doctor said.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Cory entered the waiting room dressed like a doctor, everyone was anxious to hear.  
  
"How is it, Cory?" Amy asked.  
  
"Come and take a look," Cory told them.  
  
They followed Cory into the delivery room, everyone was surprised, Topanga had given birth to a healthy 6 pound, 7 oz baby girl, and Angela was a real surprise.  
  
"As it turns out, she was having twins," Shawn told them.  
  
A boy weighing 7 pounds, 3 oz, and a girl weighing 5 pounds, 8 oz.  
  
"I don't get it, they're over a month early," Bernice said.  
  
"No, actually they're not," Shawn told her.  
  
"What?" Bernice asked.  
  
"Well, the gestastion periods were a littl early of nine months...apparently your wives didn't really find out they were pregnant until about a week and a half after it happened," Doctor Burnes said.  
  
"But they are allright?" Amy asked.  
  
"Of course, they're going to be just fine," Doctor Burnes said.  
  
"Hey Shawn," Cory whispered, "I got an idea that'll make this all well worth Eric's while."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey Eric!" Cory called, "How would you like to be the 3rd person to hold our daughter?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yeah of course, she needs to know her uncle," Cory told him.  
  
Eric walked over to Topanga's bed and she handed him the baby.  
  
"She's beautiful, what's her name?" Eric asked.  
  
"Erica," Topanga said.  
  
"Erica?" Eric looked up, "You named her after me?"  
  
"Yes, I think she even looks the part," Cory said.  
  
"And then, perhaps the Godfather would like to hold our kids?" Shawn asked.  
  
"You know," Bernice said, "now that the next generation has been born, we'll just have to move in sooner to be right next to you."  
  
"We wouldn't want it any other way," Angela said.  
  
"Congratulations all of you," George said, "I know you're going to great parents."  
  
"Thanks, George," Cory said.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The next 2 weeks, Cory and Shawn refused to leave the apartment, they wanted to stay with their families, although it was sweet most of the time, sometimes Angela and Topanga just wanted them to get off their backs about being so protective. The neighbors next door moved out and Cory's parents and Morgan and Gabrielle and Bernice moved in, they were hardly in their own apartment because they were visiting the couples and their babies so much.  
  
Then one day a few weeks later, Cory and Shawn decided it was time to unveil their work to the town.  
  
"What is this?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Well, a few months ago, this guy said he'd pay us $900 if we could put a decent work of art on this wall since the whole neighborhood sees it," Shawn explained.  
  
Cory tore off the tarp and everyone saw a magnificant sight, they painted large versions of the Matthews Family, the Hunters and the Moores, the Feenys, and the 3 new additions to the family.  
  
"That's amazing!" Topanga said.  
  
"It sure is, there's you and me and Cory and SHawn and Jack and Amy and Alan and Bernice and Morgan and Gabrielle and George and Samantha and my dad and Chet and Verna and Erica, Lamar and Rene," Angela said.  
  
"We decided that since everyone would be seeing our work, it would only be fitting to put on the thing that makes us most proud to be who we are," Cory said.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The next month, it was time for Morgan's graduation, everyone went to see her, they were asked for a moment of silence while Morgan gave her speech.  
  
"This is a big surprise for me," Morgan said, "I never thought I'd come this far...But I had my family behind me all the way, just like any family, there's 2 older brothers who get on your nerves, a little brother who takes all the attention, an over protective father, a grandmother who comes into town on a yearly adventure, and a mother who pulls everything together. And like any family, time goes by and then come the in-laws and the nieces and nephews, like any family should be, they're always there for everyone, I'm glad that my family was so supportive of me for so many years. And the best I can do in return is give the new generation of my family all the support I can, I'm very proud of them, and they've helped me be where I am today. I'm very proud of them all."  
  
Cory and the family got up and applauded when her speech was through.  
  
"This is going to be some year living next to you," Alan told Cory.  
  
"I know, the holidays are really going to be something," Bernice added.  
  
"Yep, but that's what families do, they keep together through thick, thin, good, bad and ugly, what wonderful pains in the butt we'll be," Shawn said.  
  
When Morgan came down to their table, Amy lifted her glass.  
  
"I propose a toast, to family, who's always been there before, who is today and always will be," Amy said.  
  
"Here here!"  
  
Everyone clinked their glasses and drank, the family was back together again. 


End file.
